Demon's World
by NekoX103
Summary: Demon's bloodlust, Demon's battles, and most of all Demon's love and hate. Lots of turns and twist. Never know who will survive or die. Rated for language. Warning: Tons of blood and gore! MIGHT update, not so sure. Not much time for me.


**Rika- Beautiful White she-wolf with silver eyes and three long tails. 1300 years old. (Re-Kuh)**

**Neko- Amazing black cat with golden eyes and two long tails. 1250 years (NeE-KOH)**

**Rekeo- Evil Dark blue wolf with white eyes(he's not blind) and a very, very long tail. 1900 years old (Re-KeE-OH)**

**Zira- Goddess of all demons. Chinese female dragon with purple eyes and silver scales and purple/blue hair with two long horns on head. Only has two front arms. She can fly without wings. 3200 years old. (Zi-Ruh)**

'Thinking'

"Speaking outloud"

Normal

Demon age range: **Baby**- 0 to 50 years old. **Tot**- 50 years old to 200 years old. **Young kid**- 200 years old to 500 years old. **Older Kid**- 500 years old to 700 years old. **Teen**- 700 years old to 1200 years old. **Young adult**- 1200 years old to 1600 years old. **Adult**- 1600 years old to 2500 years old. **Elder**- 2500 years old to 7000 years old.** Life span is to 7000 years old.**

**Chapter 1 'Demon's Battle'**(Song playing in the Background: Down with the Sickness—Disturbed)

A long black cat stood behind in the shadows, waiting. Her two long tails whipped back and forth making a silent brushing sound against the ground. It's long silky black fur bristled in the chilly wind. Her claws sheated and unsheated, digging into the hard rocky soil. Her muscles rippled as if she was ready to spring in action. She slowly opened her mouth to drink in the scent around her. Her cold golden eyes flashed bright yellow under the reflection of the moon. She quickly turned around and hissed. Her golden eyes met with glaring silver eyes. A soft growl came from her visitor that stood before her. A large white wolf with three tails stood there. Both of the demon's muscles tensed.

"Good to see you… Rika," the demon/cat hissed to the white wolf. Even though the wolf sounded bigger, both of the demon's were the same size. There were both bigger than a bear standing up to 15 feet high and as long as a 20 foot tree. The white wolf, known as Rika, growled under her breath as she glared into the peircing eyes of the cat.

"Neko! So nieve. Shall we begin?" growled Rika. Neko hissed at the insult and jumped high into the air. Rika leaped after her and they both went at each other. Their fangs both met each other's skin, ripping a chunk of fur and skin off. They both landed on the ground facing each other again. Blood dripped from Rika's wounded shoulder and blood slowly oozed out of Neko's injuired leg. "Not bad for the beginning," Rika barked with a sickening grin on her face. They both showed their teeth and Rika jumped towards Neko. Neko ducked and Rika went soaring over her. While Neko was ducking she swipped out her paws and raked at Rika's belly making a big gash in it. Rika fell limp behind Neko. Neko slowly turned around and faced Rika as she slowly crawled on her four legs. "Damn you Neko," Rika muttered. "You're lucky we can heal so fast or you would have really got me there."

"You fool! You really think you're a match for me. Remind me again why we fight like this?" Neko hissed showing her fangs. Rika howled and growled and ignored Neko's question and jumped at her once again. Anger blinded Rika and she didn't see Neko jumped out of her way and reappear behind her. Neko sank her teeth on Rika's back and blood spluttered out, drops falling on the face of Neko and the back of Rika's neck. Rika howled and twisted around until Neko let go of her. Neko flew off of her and hit her back on a large tree trunk. Rika limped over to Neko with a sickening smile on her lips. Blood was stained on her teeth and she gagged up blood. A pool of blood was spread on the ground as Rika stepped through the small pool of blood. Rika's legs were also stained with blood and some blood dripped from her mouth. Neko got up and shook her head getting the dizzyness out.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Rika howled and sprinted forward towards Neko. Neko saw what was coming, but Rika only head butted her in the stomach. Neko crashed through the tree splitting it in half. Rika fell away dizzy from the lose of blood. Her wound then began to heal, but Rika couldn't heal the part where she coughed up blood. Rika swung her head around and around as images of blood and gore flew through her mind. "Blood!" she howled. "Blood!" Rika howled and jumped on top of Neko and bit into her neck. It didn't kill Neko, but blood rushed out instantly. Neko hissed and clawed at Rika's belly and pushed her off. Neko then jumped on top of Rika and clawed at her face. Rika's head swung up and she sank her teeth into Neko's shoulder. Neko jumped away from Rika and jumped up into the trees. Neko's wound then started to heal a bit.

"Just like your brother Rekeo!" Neko hissed from behind her. Neko turned back and scratched at Rika who followed her up into the trees. Her claws clinged to Rika's wounded shoulder that was almost finished healing. Rika yelped and Neko took that as and advantage and bit hard into Rika's throat. Rika howled and fell down through the trees. Rika hit her back on a couple of braches, breaking them and crashed into the ground making a quite large hole in the ground. Neko panted and spit out Rika's blood. Neko jumped from the trees down to the ground and slowly limped over to Rika that lay on the ground limp. Blood poured out of Rika's throat and Neko noticed she was alive when the wound began to slowly heal, but Neko knew it wouldn't be quick enough to save Rika. Neko's ears perked up when she heard a cracking noise behind her and she whipped around to face her intruder. Neko gasped as she faced a huge dark blue wolf, bigger than Rika with a very long tail. His pure white eyes starred at the body of the dying Rika. "R-Rekeo," Neko muttered. Rekeo growled and slowly walked past the stunned Neko to Rika. He looked down at his sister and smirked.

"She's so weak, it's hard to imagine she's even my sister," He growled. "So much blood! I like it." Rekeo bent his head down and slowly licked up a small poul of blood. A revolting grin was plastered to his lips. His blood stained fangs showed and he chuckled immorality. Neko's heart skipped a beat when she saw what Rekeo did.

"You sick bastard," Neko hissed turned around to face his back. Rekeo slowly turned around and looked into Neko's eyes. He started luaghing viciously and slowly walked up to her until their noses almost touched.

"You dare define me?" he chuckled.

"You are the most horrible monster I've ever seen! The Goddess of Demons would have your head!" Neko hissed. Rekeo frowned and as quick as lightened struck Neko in the face. Neko fell to the ground and then she looked up at him. Rekeo glared at her and his tail whipped around and touched her nose.

"You don't ever speak of me in that way! Zira would never do such a thing, why do you think she never punished me?" Rekeo then began circling Neko. Neko glared at him and stood up, her head following him in a circle every now and then.

"You know something Rekeo. You're hiding something. Zira hasn't been around for years now," Neko said.

"Now my dear, I don't know what you're talking about," Rekeo chuckled and stopped walking.

"You do know what I'm talking about. Ever since you came to these parts Zira has vanished!" Neko hissed stepping up to Rekeo.

"Are challenging me?" Rekeo growled.

"So what if I am," Neko hissed in his face.

"Foolish demon," he howled as he tackled her to the ground. Rekeo sank his long teeth into Neko's chest, making a huge gash in it. Neko hissed and clawed at his face and tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Rekeo bit into her shoulder this time making another big gash. Then Neko dug her claws into his soft under belly and pried him off. Neko tried to heal her wounds as fast as she could but she couldn't fast enough. Blood still oozed from her wounds and Rekeo stood in front of her, chuckling.

'_I-I can't fight him anymore. I'm too weak. Rika is now dead too. Oh Zira where are you? I need you!' _Neko thought.

"You're too weak my dear. I'll spear you for now, but when we meet again it'll be your last meet for any demon," he growled with venom in his tone. With that Rekeo disappeared behind the trees.

"Curse you Rekeo," Neko hissed. Neko looked down at the ground and one last time she walked over to Rika's body and sadly looked at it. She bent her head down and touched her nose into Rika's blooded flank to pay her last repects. "Why Rika? We use to be allies, but you turned on me. Why? Who is doing all of this?" Neko whispered and looked up at the sky. "I'm so sorry Rika, I just had to." Dark clouds began to roll in and thunder sounded in the distance. It then began to pour, washing off all the blood from Neko's fur and face. Neko relaxed a little as she felt the rain soak into her matted fur, but her heart still ached. She was quite grateful that it had began to rain, but soon it slowed down and Neko began to limp towards her cave...

**Sad I know, but good. Plz Review i dont like it when people read stories and don't review.**


End file.
